I'd Come For You
by Girliegirl1179
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic based on Nickelback's I'd Come For You. Ranger's POV. This is his thoughts on the last few events in Twelve Sharp. If you haven't heard the song check it out. It totally fits Ranger. Rated K . I am switching the rating.


I don't own the characters or the song just playing with…..

This is another songfic based on what I think went through Ranger's mind toward the end of Twelve Sharp. I heard this song on Nickelback's new CD and thought it fit Ranger perfectly so hear you go. If this story offends you I am sorry. Please remember that this is how I see Ranger and it might not be how you see him. I love reviews!!!! Song is I'd come for you of the Darkhorse album. If you haven't heard it you should look it up….

**Ranger's POV**

I am having a hard time believing that Scrog just gave up on getting Stephanie. I still need to find Julie but I also need to keep Steph safe. Stephanie is important to me. She is more important than I would like for her to be. I'm supposed to be the bad ass bounty hunter that doesn't do relationships but here I am in love with a Jersey girl from the Burg. Morelli brought Steph to the abandoned motor home where Scrog had kept Julie and Steph chained up. I barely smiled at Steph as she walked passed into the camper. I was so glad that she was safe and I wanted to take her in my arms and just hold her but right now I still need to get my daughter back.

Later that day my cell phone rang. I smiled and Tank just shook his head it was Steph. She could brighten my day no matter how shitty it was. She called to see how I was holding up. I asked what she was up to. She informed me that she was evicting me since I don't need to hide anymore. I can't resist this woman no matter how hard I try. I tell her that we have unfinished business she replies that we always do. Steph asked me how I would define my role in her life. I tell her I'm dessert something that she can't base her food pyramid on. What I hope she figures out is that I know she does base her food pyramid on dessert.

Sometime later…..

Something is wrong. I don't know how to describe it I could be half way around the world and I would know Steph needed my help. We have a weird connection that way. Some would think that it's because we're soul mates. Steph is supposed to be at home but she isn't answering her cell or home phone. Shit, I bet Scrog got her. I called Tank and he verified that Steph was in her apartment. I swept the area and 2 blocks from her house I found a stolen car with blood stains on the driver's seat. I called Morelli and told him that I thought Scrog was in Stephs apartment with her and Julie. He told me that he would pull together a task force and meet me in the lot across the street from Stephs building in 10 minutes. I wanted to just barge in there but I knew that would not be the best course of action. These were the longest 10 minutes of my life.

Morelli arrived with half of the Trenton PD, the feds, and all of Rangeman. We started to discuss the best course of action. They wanted to send in a Swat team. I finally told them that it was me he wanted and it was me he was going to get. I needed Steph to know that I love her I hope she does even though I have been too stupid to say it too her without qualifiers. I can't believe that I told her that my love doesn't come with a ring but a condom would come in handy. I pray that she will forgive me? I hope to go in there and talk Scrog down but I have a feeling I just might die tonight. I can only pray that we can all make it through this. I wish I had one more moment with Steph to tell her how I really feel but I will gladly die tonight to keep her and Julie safe.

_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed_

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Every day I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

"Ranger, are you sure about this?" Morelli asked.

My blank face was firmly in place I really didn't need for him to see how much I loved his girlfriend right now. "Yeah" was my only response.

I can hear everyone whispering about me behind my back. My friends and employees come up and pat me on the back and tell me they will see me soon. I pull Tank off to the side and tell him to make sure to take care of Steph and to make sure Julie gets back to her mom. I tell him if I don't make it to contact my attorney that he knew what to do. Tank kept shaking his head and telling me not to think that way. No one knew that in the event of my death that Julie would receive a million dollar trust fund and Steph would receive everything else. Tank actually hugs me and tells me not to do anything crazy to back out if I need to. I put on my vest and center myself to go save the two most important people in my life. We have a team in place outside the door and EMS waiting also. I leaned my head on the door for a second. I whisper "Hang on Steph, I'm coming for you."

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow_

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I opened then closed Stephanie's door. I walked in slow steps to try not to startle Scrog. I had my hands raised in front of me so he could see I was unarmed. My eye's meet Stephs she could see that I had come in knowing that Scrog was in there. I could see the love in her eyes and the anger that I was not going to defend myself. I sent as much love as I could to her through that gaze and prayed that she knew that I loved her completely. I turned to look directly at Scrog and could see the madness in his eyes. I heard the shot and that was the last thing that I remembered.

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know  
I'll always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

My life was passing before my eyes. I could see every mistake I had made with Steph and the regrets I had for not being the man she deserves. I pled with God to give me another chance.

I awoke in the hospital two days after being shot. Tank and Steph were at my bedside. She was holding my hand with silent tears falling from her eyes. I squeezed her hand and her eyes shot up to look at me.

"Oh, Thank God." She said

Then she flung herself at me.

"Ouch, careful Babe." I said

"Oops, I'm sorry." She said

I could hear Tank chuckle as she pulled back from me. I grabbed her arm and sat her beside me on the bed. I loved the feel of her in my arms and I vowed that I would make sure we got our someday. I thanked God for the second chance. As I laid here with Steph in my arms I thought of the first day we meet and that no matter what I knew about this girl there was something special about her. I think about all the times she has needed my help, how she is my Best Friend, how I have killed for her, and how many times I have had to save her. I decided that no matter what happens I will make sure she is safe and I would always come for her no matter what the situation. I would protect her at all cost.

_No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you_

I fell back asleep with her in my arms. I dreamed happy things that day. I dreamed of our someday. I dreamed of Stephanie and me dating, our wedding day, and her with a swollen belly with my child growing inside.

I woke up from the best dream and I couldn't wait to make this dream my reality. I knew it would take time. I needed for Steph to realize that Morelli and she were never going to work out. She needed to realize that he only wants her if she will change and become a housewife. It's a good thing that I am so good at waiting because I know it will take a while. One thing I have learned is that all good things come to those who wait…..


End file.
